


Seducing A Wounded Warrior

by BlueShell292



Category: overwatch
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, F/F, Smut, bad written action scene, dont be mad, getting caught, getting caught kink, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShell292/pseuds/BlueShell292
Summary: First of all: I am terribly sorry. This is my very first fanfic, English is not my first language and I am waaaay too young for this. So please, overlook some of my mistakes.I'd greatly appreciate comments and suggestions for how I can write better.Thanks, and bye!





	Seducing A Wounded Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I am terribly sorry. This is my very first fanfic, English is not my first language and I am waaaay too young for this. So please, overlook some of my mistakes.  
> I'd greatly appreciate comments and suggestions for how I can write better.  
> Thanks, and bye!

It was a normal mission, only a payload to deliver, and they said said that they would be done in about two hours, maybe three. If the mission was successful, then it would be the first one since Overwatch got recalled, which was about three weeks ago. Not too much time, but enough time for the former villain organization Talon to notice the sudden gathering of their few observed Overwatch agents at one of the old Watchpoints, the Watchpoint Gibraltar. Thanks to their hidden hacker amongst the reunited, but now oh so small organization, Talon was able to prepare an ambush in their next operation location. As soon as the payload almost reached it's destination, the museum of Numbani, they will strike and wipe out the team of six Overwatch agents.  
At least that's the plan.

The few Talon agents they encountered were hardly a thread to them. Surely the villain organization must have grown weak or simply arrogant, not seeing the reformed Overwatch as a threat. One, two, three good placed shots from her rocket launcher, and the barely armored omnics collapsed under her. They almost seemed suspiciously weak, too weak, but Fareeha's extreme paranoia must be showing again. Since her mother's death she felt like she was too careless, and this massive paranoia built up, showing every now and then. Useful in combat, but useless in almost every other situation.  
Five other Talon omnics crossed their way, but one swing of Reinhardt's hammer, some shots from Tracer's bullets, some of Lúcio's deadly soundwaves and one of Winston's jetpack jumps onto their metal bodies, and the way was clear for the payload to move on. Fareeha almost wondered why they brought two healers, and asked her comrades over comm: "Not to sound rude towards Lúcio or you, Mercy, but why did we brought both of you? Apparently Talon shows no more thread to us, at least on this missio-" She was suddenly hit by a heavy shot, seemingly out of a sniper rifle, and crashed into the ground from about 8 meters of height. "PHARAH!", a painful scream and the whizzing sound of hundreds of bullets at once followed in a short order. The other agents quickly jumped behind Reinhardt's shield, which he built up right in front of the wounded Pharah. "THE BARRIER ISN'T GOING TO HOLD THAT MUCH LONGER, AND WE ARE ALL GOING TO GET KILLED IF WE DON'T THINK OF A WAY TO STOP THIS HAIL OF PROJECTILES!" Reinhardt screamed through the deafening sound of the gunfire right in front of them, visibly wincing under the pain his shield caused. "UNDERSTOOD, REINHARDT! MERCY, WILL PHARAH BE ABLE TO FLY, AT LEAST FOR SOME MOMENTS?" Mercy, not being able to speak loud enough, just nodded at Lúcio's question, since she quickly inspected the shot Pharah as soon as she was safe and under cover. Luckily, her thigh was only grazed, only bleeding a bit. It was not life threatening, she could fly, but because of the slowly building pain she wouldn't be able to do so that long. "ALRIGHT, I HAVE A PLAN: AS SOON AS REINHARTD'S BARRIER DROPS, I WILL GIVE US ALL MY SOUND BARRIER. SINCE IT WILL NOT LAST LONG, WE HAVE TO ACT FAST. PHARAH, YOU WILL RAIN DOWN YOUR ROCKET BARRAGE, REINHARDT WILL BE SMASHING THE GROUND AND STUN AS MUCH ENEMIES AS POSSIBLE, WINSTON WILL RELEASE AS MUCH POWER AS POSSIBLE AND KNOCK THE LEFT OVER ENEMIES UNCONSCIOUS, AND TRACER WILL THROW HER PULSE BOMB INTO THE PILE OF UNCONSCIOUS OMNICS. DID EVERYBODY UNDERSTAND?" All agents nodded, Reinhardt counted loudly down from three to zero, dropped his shield, and the mayhem started.

\------------------

Her head hurt terribly. So terribly, it almost seemed to burst, a hot, very unpleasant sensation. When Fareeha opened her eyes, she almost wished to close, seal them back together again. But the wonderful sight she got blessed with let her forget that wish instantly again: It was her one and true love, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, currently looking her directly in the eyes.  
"Pharah? PHARAH! YOU ARE ALIVE! Oh god, we all thought we had lost you!" By the mentioning of the word "we", she discovered that not only her beloved angel was looking worriedly at her, but the four other team members stood around her, with the same worried, but now relieved look on their faces. "What happened? WAIT, WE ARE STILL SURROUNDED BY TALON! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO-" Her words were cut off by the sudden pain that shot through her lower abdomen and thigh. "Don't worry, they are all dead. We are safe. Don't you remember wiping out pretty much the entire squad with your rocket barrage? Unfortunately you got shot again by probably the same sniper as before, which now hit you directly in the stomach. Luckily my sound barrier absorbed most of the force, so you didn't got deadly wounded, but you bled, you are even still bleeding so much, Mercy had to perform an improvised surgery on you, when we were all safe again. You remained unconscious the whole time, and we were afraid you wouldn't make it. But we are glad you survived almost without lasting injuries!", Lúcio explained in a wavering tone; He and Reinhardt are about the cry, but are doing their best to hold it back. "It's okay Lúcio, don't cry. I am alive, am I not?" "BUT YOU COULD HAVE DIED, AND IT WAS MY IDEA! I SHOULD NOT HAVE SUGGESTED SOMETHING THAT DANGEROUS, I SHOULD-"  
"LÚCIO!" Reinhardt, who hasn't said anything yet, spoke up now. "It wasn't your fault, Fröschchen. We all love you, and this was a more than dangerous situation, in which you took control and brought us all out here alive. I am very proud, not even I with decades of experience could have done this better. We are heroes, we risk our lifes for the greater good, and especially Pharah would have rather died trying to escape death and trying to safe her friends, than dying at the hand of her enemy without even trying to get her and her friends out of there. There is nothing you should blame yourself for." His heart now completely shattered, Lúcio fell into the arms of his strong boyfriend, crying and sobbing "thank you" over and over again.  
Winston, who hasn't spoken a word yet too, exchanged glances with Tracer and announced: "It would be better to leave Pharah with Mercy alone, for now. She can treat her, and Pharah needs to rest. Let them stay in the museum, it won't be open as long as we operate here. Besides, we still have to bring the goods from the payload into the storage room, so Pharah has enough time to get better. We will come to look after you two when we are done, alright?"  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and except Pharah and Mercy, everyone left the room and headed outside to the waiting payload. Reinhardt even piggyback carried the now so relieved, but exhausted Lúcio outside.

Now, that everyone was out the door, Fareeha could focus on the only thing in this room, that could erase her pain: Angela. Literally erase the pain, because she has already opened the bandage that almost covered her entire midriff plus crotch and started to properly treat the small and big bullet wounds with nanotechnology, which luckily got mostly absorbed by Lúcio's barrier. After some moments of painful silence, she spoke up.  
"I am so happy that you are still alive, you can't imagine my horror when you fell down the second time..." Now smiling, visibly getting an idea, she turned her face fully to her love, and asked with a mysterious undertone:  
"My Falcon, tell me, may I show you how glad I am? Are you able to physically withstand my signs of gratefulness?" Fareeha, who only sat there, with a small smile and a faint red face, now almost exploded because of the blood streaming through her face, painting it in a deep shade of red, realizing what her dear angel requested from her.  
"Here? Right now? Please, Angie, I am bleeding and the others could come in here every second... The first point won't be much of a problem, but the mess could hardly be cleaned in time, and even less be explained... No one knows about our shared kink, and I want it to stay in our bedroo-" She was suddenly cut off, when Angela lowered her head, extended her tongue and licked over her bleeding wounds, now a single moan instead of words coming out of her mouth.  
"You wanted to say? I am sorry my dear, but it's hard to understand you when you moan like this. I think you wanted to say that this is absolutely okay for you, right here, right in this moment?" Now an almost devilish grin was plastered over the doctors face, which neared itself the face of Fareeha.  
"Do you wish to taste your own blood? You'd really like that, wouldn't you?" Fareeh, furiously nodding, opened her mouth and extended her tongue too, to taste her own blood: Something that Angela knew she liked. But right before both of their tongues could touch, Angela withdraw, earning a dissatisfied grun from her lover.  
"You know what would taste better? Your blood, mixed with some... other juices."  
Now, as Angela knew, Fareeha was completely lost to her dear angel. The possibility of being caught now didn't matter to her anymore, it even sent a pleasant shiver down her spine... She almost wished that somebody would walk into them right now, seeing the oh so angelic face of Angela Ziegler hovering over the almost - naked and bloody body of Fareeha Amari.  
The Egyptian seemed to to have noticed that sometime was off, because her lover has stopped and now gazed empty into the room, and so she asked:  
"Is everything alright? Do you want to stop...?"  
Now, suddenly snapping back into reality, Angela responded with an even more evil grin on the lips and the thought in her head:  
"No, I just thought... that we should continue, as long as nobody found us yet, eh?"  
And with those words, Angela dipped her head down to her Beloved core, extending her tongue and licked broad strokes over Fareeha's labia and clit, even teasing her soft spot just above her entrance. Angela wanted to make her dear Falcon moan her name, and she noticed that it became harder for Fareeha to oppress her moans, and so she said:  
"Don't bite onto your knuckle, I want to hear you moan my name. From your mouth, it always sounds so sweet~..."  
Slowly getting bored from the teasing, Angela finally decided to go for Fareeha's core, licked some final strokes over the soft flesh, caught some drops of blood and finally, finally entered the tight entrance of her dear warrior.  
From this moment, several things happened in a matter of seconds.  
First, Fareeha moaned the name of her angel so loudly, it echoed in the museum hall. Second, both of them heard the loud thumping of heavy armored boots on the thin floor, nearing themselves the museum's entrance.  
Third, they heard the owner of the heavy boots almost yelling:  
"PHARAH? ARE YOU IN DANGER? WHY DID YOU SCREAM MERCY'S REAL NA--..."  
And fourth, they both looked into the eyes of a surprised, shortly after terrified Reinhardt.

\-----------------

They had much less to unload from the payload than anticipated, so Reinhardt just told his smaller boyfriend Lúcio to nap on the stairwell until they were dons, there truly was no need to rush.  
After Winston and Rein had brought all the really heavy things into the storage room, Tracer announced that she was going to check the city in a small radius, and Winston meant that he should accompany her.  
"I am going to check on Pharah and will watch over her and the doc until you are back. Be careful, there could still be some Talon omnics hiding in the corners!"  
"Don't worry luv, nothing can surprise a time - manipulating pilot and a monkey! ...Padon, scientist."  
Winston only chuckled, and the next moment they were heading up the street the team came from. Reinhardt glanced to his sleeping partner, and grinned at the fact that Lúcio probably won't sleep tonight, and might ask his strong boyfriend to make him tired.  
That is going to be fun.  
But for now, those lewd thoughts were more than inappropriate, since Reinhardt didn't want to get excited in front of the injured Fareeha and the probably busy Ang-...  
"ANGELA!"  
...Did Pharah just scream Mercy's name? Oh god, what did happen? Reinhardt sped up his pace, and simultaneously asked loudly "PHARAH? ARE YOU IN DANGER? WHY DID YOU SCREAM MERCY'S REAL NA--..."  
But the sight that he received after opening the heavy door didn't let him finish his lesson in how important code names are on a mission. A from the waist down naked Pharah, lying in bloody bandages, with the dear doc nuzzled between her thighs, both now having the facial expression of a deer caught in the headlight.  
Was that blood on the doc's chin? Did she...?  
He felt his jar drop, felt his expression change from unpleasant surprise to almost terrified, but quickly closed the door again. They clearly were busy, and surely will stay busy for at least half an hour. But who was Reinhardt to judge someone for having sex while risking to get caught? He'd done that himself more than once, but for now he just had to try to keep the rest of the team as far away from their room as possible.  
The dinner talk this evening will be... interesting.  
Oh well.


End file.
